Leading Lady
by animefreak5483
Summary: RobStar. Every good action hero needs a leading lady, right? A peaceful day is interrupted with Control Freak’s obsession to win over a certain alien cutie. Will Star become Control Freak’s Leading Lady? Or will Robin have something to say about that?
1. Searching for a Star

_Author's Note:_

_Hello all. I have recently been hit hard with a Teen Titan craving (again). Strange because I thought that I was over my little obsession with the show a while ago… suddenly I just started re-watching the whole thing and boom! Plot Bunnies!_

_So- before I start off I am a die hard Robstar shipper. No other pairings in this fic… I kind of got the idea of this fic from parts of several episodes. I really think that Control Freak is an amusing villain. I loved his online chats with his buddies in the episode For Real… They capture the (me included at times) loser-ness qualities of blogs and IM chats._

"_Robin and Starfire 4eva" line… nearly shit my pants!_

_Anyway- I own nothing. Especially not the tv shows that this fic will parody. I hope you enjoy the fic, and if you feel it was not all that crap-tacular, I will always accept reviews!_

_Be aware that I am using a Japanese computer- since I am living in Japan at the moment- so a few punctuation marks might be a little retarded... Stupid quotation marks and triple periods... _

_On to_

_Chapter 1_

* * *

The city was quiet. In many ways that should be cause for celebration in any professional crime fighter's book. Yet, for one teenage boy it was not. For some reason he was uneasy. 

True it could have something to do with the splint on his ankle and the other on his right wrist. He had been careless in the last mission to take down the city's latest criminal mastermind wanabe... again. He was out of commission for at least a few days, or so he was told because of an amateur mistake. He hated being the one to screw up.

Ever since the splits had been put in place he had been kicking himself for the simple mistake… but then again, when things concerned a certain alien princess, things were never simple. He had been fighting one of the sinister robots; there was one for each titan and a few to spare. The others were handing them as well as could be expected from a sneak attack, Starfire, being stronger than them all had finished off hers and went on to take out the criminal behind the explosions and robots.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath remembering her scream as the man grabbed on to her violently and thrashed her in the air. He called out to her with a panicked voice, and did not see the robot as it sent him sailing into the wall, which was too close and didn't allow him time to twist or maneuver to cushion the impact. Rubble fell and pinned him. His world went black for a time; he had woken up on the way back to the tower, his head gently resting on the alluring alien's lap while they rode in the T Car. He nearly fainted again noticing a different view of the girl who had a special power over him. He had never realized how large her…

In the end Starfire once again showed him that she was not such a weak little girl. She was able to stop the criminal with a swift one two punch combination of eye bolts and her fists. The bad guy was arrested, the city saved, and a battered, both physically and ego-wise, Robin was sitting on the couch.

"Robin, do you require the fluffing of the pillow?" A cheerful girl called as she flew from the kitchen area to the large couch area. In her hands was a tray of different foods, all Tamarian except a few.

"No, Star. I'm fine. Really. You could have gone with the others. I can manage." Robin said as she set the tray down on the coffee table and fluffed his foot pillow anyway.

"But I could not leave you alone. Not in your condition. Besides, Cyborg said something about you needing a nurse. Shall I call a doctor and ask for one?" She said still pondering Cyborg's comments before he, Beast Boy and Raven went out for the day. "I also do not understand this CPR Cyborg said I might need to perform… I do not understand what your injuries have to do with me and the letters C, P and R and why you would enjoy it so much..."

Robin blushed and tried to sink into the couch. He was glad Cyborg was not there to explain further for the confused and naive girl. The rest of the team knew that he didn't, and would not need CPR from his injuries… Cyborg just like teasing him at every turn when it came to a certain girl.

"You do need the fluffing." She exclaimed seeing him sinking down and mistaking it as inadequate pillow comfort. "Shall I get more pillows? Perhaps you wish to eat some Bunka'ra. On Tamaran, it is said to heal any broken or injured bone. I could also recite the traditional healing sonnets of my people, verses 346-789 which seem to best suit your current injuries." She smiled all happy to help in anyway she could.

"No, that's ok Star. I am fine. Really!"

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

"Yeah. Why don't you sit down and relax for a while. If I need anything, I will ask. Ok?"

"So everything is the o and k, then?" His nod made her smile and some of her worry was gone. Quickly flying out of the room and returning with Silkie, Starfire took a seat next to Robin.

Grabbing the remote from the coffee table, Star once again turned to Robin.

"What shall we watch?"

"I don't mind. You pick Star."

"Really? But the last time I was allowed to pick a movie, many found it to be of the boringness. I however found the movie of… what were they called again? Slow?"

"Sloths."

"Yes. It was quite enjoyable." Robin looked at her remembering how she enjoyed watching a two hour documentary on the lives of several sloths… no matter how slow they were and how bored everyone else was by the end.

"I don't care. Anything you want to watch." Robin said not worrying about the choice of movie. Whatever it would be, he would enjoy it because she was there with him. He also enjoyed playing the role of teacher from time to time, loving how she was accepting Earth Life more and more everyday. She was also excited to know more about her new home.

"Then how about this?" She asked as she held up a dvd case. Robin smiled.

"Star Wars, heh?"

"Yes… I am curious what kind of movie this is… do stars really battle? And if so, why are there people on the cover?"

"Um… Star." Robin's mouth fell open for a second and then he had to chuckle. "Star Wars is not a documentary on stars. It is a movie made a while ago about outer space and people living there."

"But you said humans cannot live in outer space."

"Just put in the movie Star. It is not real. It is just a story, ok?"

* * *

Silkie was snoring peacefully in his lap as the movie ended. Usually Starfire was the permanent cushion for the little bug when she was present, but since Starfire was so involved with the movie- Silkie could not settle down and sleep. 

Robin enjoyed watching her eyes light up with excitement as the light saber battles took place. They were soon into the second movie, episode five, after having to explain to her why he would not let her watch episodes one, two or three. She looked a little confused again when he told her that was how the movies came out and that the newer ones were so-so in quality.

So engrossed in watching Star and not interrupting Silkie's sleep, he didn't notice the static on the screen becoming worse and worse. They had just decided to continue into the next movie when Starfire began to look confused.

"Um… Robin, is this part of the movie?" She asked pointing to a familiar figure laughing at them from the screen.

Dressed in his Jedi outfit like he usually wore, the chubby figure smirked.

"I did not know Control Freak was in this movie." Star said finding it odd he would be in the movie since Robin had said that none of the titans had been born when they came out.

"He's not Star… Control Freak what do you want?" Robin said sitting up and disturbing the worm that was sleeping. Silkie crawled to Star while crying due to its sudden wake up call.

"Now, now Robin. You are in no position to demand anything from me."

"You are interrupting the day of movies." Starfire said getting angry, her eyes glowing.

"I am so sorry my precious alien cutie." He smiled as he took out a new version of his infamous remote control.

"You like it? It is the newest model, made with a special purpose in mind…" He winked at Starfire. "Now, not only can I control the channels, but I can put people into the roles. And every good action hero needs a spectacular leading lady…"

"She's not interested being some fanboy's anything." Robin said pushing himself up off the couch.

"Robin. Your injuries are not healed." She cried seeing him get up and hovering near his side.

"Sorry Star. But I am going to get this guy for ruining movie day."

"So sorry, if I knew you liked Star Wars so much, I would have done this a long time ago!"

With a click of the button Starfire was instantly gone from the Tower and on the screen with Control Freak.

"Robin, say hello to my Princess Leia! Honey, I would gladly be your Han Solo."

* * *

_A/n: Well, what do you think? _

_Review if you Love Robstar!_


	2. Adventures on the Big Screen

_Chapter 2-_

_a/n: Hello again. A lovely day off from work allowed me to have a nice little update for you (in less than a weeks time! Damn I'm fast!)._

_Thank you to those who reviewed! I am glad you are enjoying this! There is tons of fluff ahead, so enjoy!_

* * *

Robin could not believe what he saw on the tv screen. Out of no where Star and Control Freak were transported to Jabba's Palace. 

"I know this is not really a good spot for romance, but I could not resist seeing Starfire in the famous and revealing slave outfit…."

"Robin!" Star looked at him confused and pretty much powerless at the moment. Pulling at the chain that was around her neck, Star blushed seeing that her outfit was very... small. The bra like top covered just enough of her ample chest, and the bottom... The two long hanging pieces of a skirt covered her more private areas, but the slits up the sides made moving without feeling a rush of cool air nearly impossible.

"I modified the remote to do a few changes here and there… that nice little collar and chain set, totally was made to keep her from flying off on me. Now pucker up Princess, your ruffian has arrived!"

Robin went straight to action. Running, well hobbling on his still injured leg to his villain's display room, he grabbed the old remote and clicked a button joining them in the movie.

"Robin!" Star pulled against her chains, but was having a hard time. Moving close to him, she tried to gather her shirt so it would not fly up in the breeze. Robin hobbled the rest of the way finding support from her strong frame.

"Sorry Han, I think she just froze you in carbonate once again- you have been rejected. Looks like Luke wins the girl in this version!" Robin smiled at Control Freak while trying to not look over at Star for fear of fainting due to her outfit. There was only so much he could handle. And what he had caught a glimpse at before made his heart race so fast he thought he was having a heart attack.

"You can't win the girl! She's your sister!" Control Freak said stomping his foot causing the rest of the aliens in Jabba's place to quiet down.

"Robin? Are we related by birth? How is that…"

"Don't worry about it Star, now, let's get him!" Robin said pulling out his bow staff and extending it ready to fight.

As the pair was about to strike, Control Freak clicked a few buttons and the scene and outfits changed instantly.

"Since Star Wars didn't work in my favor try this on for size!" He laughed as Robin stood on a sandy beach in his swim wear looking confused. Noticing Starfire's head was in what appeared to be a large body of water, he took in the scene. It was night time, a secluded beach… the smell of the water and the surrounding area of lush forest told him it was a lake or a pond.

"Um… Robin I have questions." Star said with an extremely nervous voice.

"Star, get out of there- who knows where he is!" Robin warned taking a few steps closer to her but stopped seeing the look of terror on her face.

"I…um… cannot."

Out of nowhere Control Freak came running off the dock and cannonballed into the lake- censor bar and all screaming "Skinny Dipping!"

The waves rippled after the large splash and Starfire ducked below the surface until the waters settled.

"Robin! What is this skinny of the dipping? Am I skinny enough to participate and why am I not wearing the swimming garments?"

"Star, you need to get out of there now!" Robin said running into the water- he didn't care about the splint getting wet or what- Star was in serious trouble.

"The lake is full! No room for stupid meddling birdies!" Another click brought a large monster out of the water and proceeded to attack Robin.

"Leave him alone!" Starfire roared as she swam over to Control Freak and tried to grab the remote.

In the process of the struggle, a button was clicked and the water scene ended.

Robin growled with annoyance as they changed shows once again. There was something about this particular backdrop that told Robin they were in some animated show. As he took stock of the show, several ninja stars came flying at his face. Jumping off to the side a laugh came from a tree branch.

Crouching as best the overweight teen could, Control Freak was dressed in a familiar looking ninja outfit. It was too unreal; the green vest, the blue mask that covered most of his face, even the orange colored manga in hand…

Suddenly Starfire appeared dressed in a reddish tunic over some shorts. Looking down on his own apparel, he found he had white shorts on with a dark blue shirt. Arm bands and the feeling of a headband on his forehead confirmed his suspicions. He knew there would be a fan on the back of his shirt.

"That is just not right! He's her teacher!" Robin fumed looking at the now unmasked ninja in the tree.

"Oh, and what are you? Some Emo, whiny bitch! My brother this, revenge that, kill my best friend too! You could have had her in the third episode!" Control Freak yelled back at him, then turned his attention to Satrfire. "I will save you my precious flower!"

"Robin, what is he talking about? Are we the anime characters from Beast Boy's book of pictures? And what is this pointy star thing for?" She queried touching the tip of a weapon finding it fascinating.

Robin smiled. He would do better than tell her; he would show her exactly what kunai were for.

"To throw at bad guys!" He said as he threw them and hit the ninja impersonator. Sadly the overweight ninja was not the one hit. Instead a log dropped to the ground.

Starfire looked even more confused as she went to inspect the log before it vanished.

"Ok, so how about this one?" Control Freak's voice called out and got Robin's attention.

"Love of my life, let's get some ramen!" The orange suited ninja smiled scratching his nose and grinning.

"That is it!" Robin cried as he volleyed another round of weapons at the ninja.

"You know what you need Robin? Starfire Harem no Jitsu!"

Suddenly a large number of nude Starfires appeared with only wasps of clouds covering the most private of parts.

Robin's nose began to bleed and his breathing was labored. He needed to calm down. Starfire looked confused once again at the many copies of her and their state of dress. Noticing Control Freak's attack was also working on him, she found her opportunity to try and grab the remote.

Before she had it, Control Freak woke up and hit another button.

"Not so fast dear. Can't have my leading lady escape." He taunted as they skipped into another movie.

"Let's try this one- There's no way a Princess can escape from Prince Charming! Especially when they are under a magical spell." He smiled rubbing his hands together anticipating a sweet kiss from the maiden wearing a long and flowing gown.

"We are in the Fairy Tale, right? On my home planet, such stores never have the ending of happiness. I do so enjoy Earth's stories."

She smiled as she watched six little men march by with pick axes, well, seven, Robin was dressed as one of them, obviously taller and not so amused.

"Tiny people! How wondrous!" She clapped her hands and looked around wanting to experience more of the current setting. "And look, refreshments. I am famished." She said looking at a basket full of apples.

"Star wait, no! Don't touch that apple!" Robin cried and jumped towards her. Grabbing the basket, he threw them on the ground and out of her reach.

"That was not nice Robin! You ruined everything; no apple means no kissing scene… I guess we will have to change again!"

And with that the next setting was switched. This time thing seemed very wrong…

The dark hotel room, the smoke in the air, the music in the background... Robin could tell what kind of film this was, and that people their age should not be watching it.

The bathroom door opened slightly and Star's blushing face peeked out.

"Robin… I am not wearing appropriate clothing to come out… tell me what kind of movie is this."

"We aren't old enough for this yet! You're sick!" Robin yelled and blushed at the same time.

"Oh come on! You know you would enjoy this!

Another flip of the switch and suddenly they were all out on a football field clad in sports gear.

"Starfire, you know this game- get the remote!" Robin shouted as the "ball" was hiked and thrown to Control Freak.

"Oh yes, this is the ball of the foot Cyborg loves so much." She smiled and flew over to tackle Control Freak. Knocking the remote out of the boy's hands, Robin made a jump to get it, forgetting about his injuries, he landed but only ended up hurting himself more.

"My remote!" Control Freak cried as he got up from Starfire's tackle.

The remote fell on the ground and the movie was switched again.

"Freak, Control Freak!" The villain chuckled as they were now transported to what appeared to be an action spy movie. The tux looked to be a little too small for the boy, much like every outfit he had worn so far, but that didn't stop him from trying to make a move on Starfire, who was seated beside him in a speeding boat.

Robin grunted with pain as he tried to keep a hold on the back of the boat as it jetted inside the harbor area. Behind them was another boat with people firing on them. Bullets whizzed by his head as he struggled.

"Star… I need help." He called feeling his grip slipping.

Without hesitation Star once again began a battle for the remote.

"Stop it baby! Don't fight this, you were born to play the role of my girl! He would never appreciate you like I would!"

"How people appreciate me is not of your concern. You should be concerned more about this!" She said as she hit him and sent his flying out of the boat. Turning quickly to aid her friend, she had just successfully pulled Robin into the boat when they saw a huge boat directly in front of them.

Robin didn't know what to do. Holding on tightly to Starfire the channels changed.

This time the backdrop was Jump City. Starfire and Robin looked strangely at their home and wondered what kind of movie this possibly could be. Suddenly a voice over began and they had a sinking suspicion this was not a good place to be.

"The criminal master mind lurks in the dark alleys of Jump City, and yet the king of them all is none other than…" The voice over said. Only to be interrupted with Control Freak's voice.

"ME!" He smiled as he walked up to Robin and Star wearing a Slade outfit. Looking down at it he frowned in dislike, and riped it off to show his usual otaku attire.

"Much better." He smiled. "Out of the eye sore that is the big T in the bay, the leader of the Teen Twits comes to attempt to stop the illustrious villain." Control Freak continued his voice over.

"Give me a break!" Robin sighed looking at their adversary. If they could just get that damn thing from him this would all be over.

"And at his side the gorgeous alien princess from another world."

"Leave her out of this!"

"The teenager dressed in green spandex soon felt threatened by the handsome and powerful villain. His jealous streak becoming inflated at the idea of his crush going willingly into the open arms of his worst adversary.. it was too much for him to handle…"

"I said shut up!" Robin roared and took out his bow staff and swung it at the remote.

"Hey! Watch it!" Control Freak yelled as he hugged the remote. "This is my baby!"

Accidentally the hug caused another button to be hit, and the three were given a different background and costume change.

"Look, I am John Smith!" Control Freak smiled as he jumped off the boat and walked up to the Jamestown settlement. "Oh Pocahontas! Your love is here!"

"Wrong again there history boy!" Robin smiled.

"Who are you?"

"The other John, the one she actually marries when she goes to London!"

"What? But… in the Disney version…"

"Ha, Disney keep anything historically accurate? Not happening!" Robin smirked knowing he would win this battle as well.

"That is it! I've had enough of this!" Control freak fumed as he got his remote and threw them all out of the TV and back into the Tower's living room.

"What's wrong Control Freak? Your leading lady has not appeared yet. Too bad. I've got this one, you find your own!" Robin said standing next to Starfire in a possessive way.

"Yo Robin, we're home!" Cyborg called and stopped as the three saw their friends and Control Freak ready to face off.

"Ah man! You again!" Beast Boy sighed.

"Titans Go!" Robin said and they all jumped into battle.

* * *

_A/n:_

_Let me know what you think!_

_PS- SasuSaku Forever! I can't help it... I love that whiny little ninja. He just needs a good long hug..._

_Anyway- Please Review- randomness is always welcome! Once we get enough of you to feed my addicition to reviews, we can get to the major fluff ending!  
_


	3. A Happy Ending

_a/n: This is the end… the end of the story… the end… filled with fluff… a fluffy end to the story! _

_So, this was a short fic- I didn't want to play out the movies too much- I could have thrown in a few more genres, but oh well… Thank you to the reviewers… sadly there are not too many of you in this genre… sigh. _

_Anyway, I wanted to get this chapter up and end the story!_

_Enjoy the FLUFF!_

* * *

"Damn girl, you sure you haven't practiced martial arts? That move was straight out of that flying ninja movie!" Cyborg smiled as the police came and took Control Freak away.　Beast Boy was preoccupied with pretending to be a ninja, slicking his green limbs into the air while making his own sound effects. 

"That should teach him to never try and use movies against us." Robin sighed with exhaustion.

"So what happened?" Raven asked seeing the large smile on Starfire's face.

"Friends! I love the movies! There are so many. Today we were in Star Wars, some kind of lake movie with the midnight no clothes swimming and a monster, ninjas with pointy objects, tiny men and fairy tales, a ball of the foot event and even a confusing movie with two people with the same name… Robin, why did you say that this Disney person lies?"

"Um… Robin, what is she talking about?" Beast Boy asked scratching his head, the ninja moment gone.

"It is a long story. But I think we have time to tell it since I believe I have had enough TV for one day. Let's order a pizza, listen to music and just talk. Ok?"

"Anything you desire friend Robin." Starfire smiled. This day was truly amusing.

"So, skinny dipping?" Cyborg smiled, Robin blushed wishing he could sink into the couch this time for real.

* * *

Later that evening, Robin had managed to get himself up to the roof for a relaxing time to watch the sun set. It had been a long day. And he was thankful for the pain killers. 

Thinking back on the day, it was actually a lot of fun. While he would have liked to go without Control Freak and the pudgy man's obsession with Starfire, it was interesting to enter some of his favorite shows.

He was also glad that she enjoyed the day as well. That evening as she talked about the day with the rest of the group he sat back and watched her eyes light up with excitement. Robin was happy to share that with her…

Cyborg and Beast Boy would be teasing him for a while now due to several of the movie settings… the Princess Leia outfit got a cat call from Cyborg, and Star innocently promised to be Princess Leia for Halloween…. That would mean he could definitely have to be Han Solo. He would make a better one than Control Freak could pull off.

And then the adult film and then the teen drama or horror flick- he didn't know what to make out of that. Thankfully Star stayed hidden from his and Control Freaks view… but still just thinking about her… shaking his head he got the perverted teenage hormones in check.

His mind was definitely other places that he did not hear or notice the flutter of the girl who occupied his thoughts come up to his side and sit down.

"Robin?" She called a little timidly. Knowing that his personal time was something precious to him, she never knew when it was ok to talk to him… but she had a question… well two or three actually and Cyborg and the others could not give her an answer. Instead they chuckled and told her to seek out the leader.

"Oh, um.. Star…" He said blushing seeing her there next to him right after he had just thought about her.

"Can I ask you a few questions? I am rather confused." She said with a sigh. She loved Earth and living there… but there was just so much to learn of its ways and ways of its living, complex creatures.

"Sure." He said not wanting to have her continue to be sad. A sad Star was something he did not like to see.

A naked one instead would be nice, his mind taunted and he pulled at the collar of his outfit feeling a little hot at the moment.

"I do not understand why Control Freak was after me… what is this leading lady he was looking for? Is it because Earth Boys think I am rambrafora?"

"Star…" Robin sighed. "First off, Control Freak is something we call a fanboy here on Earth. They get a little obsessive over things. A leading lady is something every movie has. It means like a partner for the main guy character, a… ern… love interest."

Starfire listened as he explained a few of the movies they were in and how the leading lady fit into the story.

"And as for you being… ran… what was it?"

"Rambrafora." She said looking a little ashamed.

"Yeah, well… I don't really know… what does it translate to?" It was his turn to ask a question.

"It would be easiest to understand it as physically appealing, stimulating and the um…" She stopped and blushed a little fiddling with her fingers before continuing, "And erotic."

Robin gulped. She was all those things and more.

"I do not try to be this way… I do not know why Earth Boys think this… on Tamaran, I was deemed merely pleasant looking, nothing to this extreme to get the… fanboys."

"Star, there is nothing _merely_ anything about you." He said blushing. He could not believe he had said something like that.

"You think so…" She smiled a little. "That then leads me to my next question… Before you said something that has confused me a little… you told Control Freak that… he was the too bad. And that you had this one… Robin? What are you referring to? I… don't understand."

"Star… I…" He struggled to find the correct words. Hell he struggled to find any words. Had he really said that? In the heat of the battle, he must have… he certainly meant it… but now how to explain things to her.

"I try so hard to understand English and the double of the meanings in your culture, but it is still so hard for me. I do not get the meanings of many things… I am sorry to cause so much trouble…" She said feeling bad to having him explain every little thing. It made her feel worthless at times. She had, after all lived on Earth for over a year now.

"Its not that Star. You are doing great. It's just that… when I said that… I mean, I was talking about you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, that… well, I kind of hoped you might be my…"

"You wish me to be your partner and love interest?" Her eyes glowed a sparkling green. It dazzled him every time he saw her eyes flicker with emotions.

"Yeah… I… would like that…" He said rubbing his neck and trying to not look too nervous.

"So then you think I am rambrafora too?" She asked looking at him with a weird expression. It was a mixture of longing and then fear… if he messed up now, Robin knew things would be hard to fix.

He thought about things quickly… dating a fellow Titan… it would complicate things… a lot… it may even bring about more problems with him acting stupid… he would have to stop being overly protective with her during battles, well he needed to do that anyway… he would also have to be willing to accept the risks that she could be used against him… but then again, hadn't she already shown she could take care of herself most of the time? And she had saved him so many times that he knew deep down things would not be all that different.

However many cons he saw for the idea, the pros seemed to out weight them all. He needed her. He had been keeping his distance from her and his feels since the first time he saw her… he was sick of worrying if he could or ever would get the chance to tell her how he felt, maybe kiss her again, but this time participate in it more…

"Yeah…" He said blushing at the last thought about kissing her. "And, Star…" Robin stopped and looked her in the eyes. "I would love for you to… um… go out with me sometime."

"Oh, Robin! That would be most wonderful!" She smiled trying to keep from flying in the air but she could not help it. Holding out her hand for him to join her, he smiled and took it.

The two spent the next half an hour flying above the city, enjoying the night's view and each other's company.

Setting him back down on the top of the tower after their flight, he pulled her close and made one of his fantasies a reality.

"I really do love you Star."

"As I do for you… Robin." She smiled and hugged him close once more.

"Yo! Quite making out up there and get your butts down here! It's game night!" Beast Boy yelled from the door.

Robin sighed, the teasing would never end, and he doubted that Cyborg and Beast Boy would allow them much privacy with the whole dating matter… he could envision it now- being spied on whenever he wanted to be alone… hell that had happened even before today… it seemed that his team was on to him and they enjoyed torturing him.

"Robin?" Star asked seeing the lost look on his face.

"I'm going to be teased a lot for this."

"Teased? For what?"

"For being able to do this whenever I want to from now on." He said pulling her in for another kiss.

Screw the game night. He had already won something more than those two could ever give him.

Staying on the roof, he enjoyed the feeling of the cool wind, but not being cold in the least because he was wrapped in her warm embrace. This was just the beginning.

* * *

_A/n: FLUFF!_

_Anyway, that is the end of the story. I do have two other Teen Titan fics in the work, so I may post them sometime soon. Like I said, the bunnies hit… and they hit hard. SO if you want another (longer and more drama filled) fic, let me know by clicking that little button! Click! You know you want to click it!_

_So long, and thanks for the fish… er.. reviews!_


End file.
